Encuentros a medianoche
by Syreneh
Summary: Trata de ocultar el dolor en su voz, la forma en que su estómago se retuerce cada vez que recuerda ese último azote de la puerta de la entrada y como Sirius no volvió a casa. Tenía ahora todo lo que había querido siempre, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que se vea aqui y sea reconocido es de mi propiedad, sino de Joanne Rowling, la mas genialosa persona de todos los genialosos tiempos; yo solo saco a sus personajes a pasear sin fines de lucro alguno.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

**_Encuentros a medianoche_**

Regulus Black no entiende de mujeres. Son delicadas, simples, y la mayor parte del tiempo se comportan de una manera cuando quieren decir lo contrario. Les gusta engañar, mentir, ser crueles, hablar de maquillaje. Y no puede comprender por qué. No, Regulus no entiende de mujeres.

Se aleja de la sala común con los puños apretados, la vena en su frente palpitando, su línea de pensamientos volviendo una y otra vez a la misma pregunta: _¿Por qué hizo eso?_ No logra comprender como puede alguien ser tan vil, como puede jugar con los sentimientos de una persona de esa manera y después los rompe como si fueran de simple papel. Aun los veía, sus ojos, mirándolo sin emoción alguna y vacíos como en sus labios se forma una sonrisa arrogante, y luego como su corazón se parte y este, también, queda vacío.

Compañeros se acercan a él, pero los rechaza con un simple movimiento de manos. No quiere a nadie alrededor, quiere estar solo. No quiere que le sigan todos como cachorros, está cansado de tener que soportar las miradas de admiración y cargar con amigos falsos que lo único que quieren es el favor del Señor Tenebroso. Quiere estar solo, demonios.

Decide que ir a los jardines es una buena idea, de esa forma puede conseguir tranquilidad y respirar algo de aire fresco, despejar su mente.

Pero no alcanza a hacerlo, porque antes le detiene un jalón en su brazo y su espalda da contra la pared, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Sirius. Su respiración se acelera, traicionándole. No sabe que es lo que quiere, nunca se hablan, ni siquiera reconocen el lazo de sangre que les une. Hace ya tiempo que dejaron de ser hermanos.

Sirius se aferra con firmeza al brazo de Regulus, causando una mueca de molestia que no pasa desapercibida para el primero. Aprieta con más fuerza, haciendo gemir al más joven.

Regulus descubre sus intenciones antes de que logre actuar, por lo que sacude su brazo logrando recuperar el control de este, y luego se alisa la manga arrugada de su túnica.

—Déjame ver —exige Sirius, con voz helada.

— ¿Es que ya no saludas, Sirius? —dice el menor con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, más con fuego en la mirada. Da una fría carcajada cuando ve la mueca de desconcierto en aquel que se decía su hermano.

Sirius entrecierra sus ojos y se lanza al ataque, apresando el antebrazo izquierdo de Regulus y empujándolo contra la dura pared de piedra. El atacado se resiste furioso, más no es capaz de luchar contra la fuerza bruta de su hermano, que lo aprisiona en su agarre con rapidez. Se miran a los ojos un largo rato, hasta que el menor se ve reprimido y deja de revolverse, sometido bajo la fuerza de Sirius. Este afloja su agarre, consciente de que le hace daño, y toma la muñeca de Regulus, alza la manga dejando al descubierto su antebrazo

—Así que de verdad te has unido a su causa, Reg, creí que podías ser diferente pero ya veo que no —murmura sin apartar la mirada metálica de esa marca oscura, que mancha la pureza de la nívea piel de su hermano pequeño. Y siente como algo se quiebra por dentro al ver la calavera y serpiente grabadas a fuego —. Te están usando, lo sabes.

Regulus se suelta del agarre con un brusco movimiento y clava su mirada en los ojos grises de Sirius. —Soy el orgullo de la familia ahora —se aparta el cabello con un fluido y elegante movimiento de cabeza, alzando el mentón. Tenía ahora todo lo que había querido siempre, ser reconocido por sus padres, ser importante, ser quien marcaría el destino de su familia.

—Te están usando —repite —. No eres más que una pieza en sus juegos, ¿no lo ves? —no hay más que dolor en su voz.

Regulus no se exalta, no exteriormente, más se toma unos segundos en responder. —Estoy siguiendo mis ideales, los ideales de nuestra familia, los ideales que tu decidiste desobedecer —hace una pausa para respirar, para tratar de aclarar su mente, más esto no funciona —. ¡Me abandonaste porque tan solo te preocupas por ti mismo! Tú has tomado una decisión; yo también.

Sirius se lleva las manos a su cabello y jala de él. Sabe que no entenderá, pero no puede evitar intentarlo. — ¡Yo nunca te abandone! No quería… Tenía que huir de ese lugar, no podía soportar ya toda esa mierda. No quería transformarme en su marioneta, Reg, nunca lo quise. Eres mi hermano—

—No me llames así —alza el rostro con aire despectivo, interrumpiéndolo a media frase. Dolido incluso —. No tengo hermano alguno, para mi tú estas muerto —rotundo, desafiándole a decir algo más.

La disputa termina con precipitación. Los ojos de Sirius demuestran que fue un golpe bajo, y se aparta con rudeza para echarse a andar de regreso de donde quiera que haya venido. Sin embargo se detiene al escuchar su voz:

—Madre ten envía recuerdos. No puede esperar por el momento en que tus deshonrosos miembros terminen desperdigados en un asqueroso callejón _muggle._

Y ese fue el golpe de gracia. Escucha como el aire abandona sus pulmones de refilón, más cuando se voltea –porque solía ser su hermano y sabe que volteará –ya está fuera de su campo visual.

No sabe cómo es capaz de andar todo el trecho desde aquel remoto pasillo hasta el lago, más cuando se vuelve a dar cuenta se halla a si mismo sentado en la orilla de este, recapacitando sobre la vida.

—Mueve el trasero y dame lugar —exclama una voz femenina, recordándole que existían otras cosas además de sí mismo y sus problemas en el mundo.

Al levantar la mirada se encuentra con los ojos brillantes de Dorcas Meadowes y una sonrisa juguetona. Parecía esa la noche oficial de encontrarse en algún lugar extraño a horas inciertas con Regulus Black.

—Lárgate —dice con saña, aunque sabe que no le escuchará. Nunca lo hace. Por lo que cuando siente como su huesudo codo lo insta a moverse para darle lugar junto al árbol en el que se recuesta no se sorprende y se desplaza un poco.

Se sientan en silencio durante largos minutos, contemplando la brillante luna en el negro firmamento. Dorcas le da un ligero codazo en las costillas, tratando de bromear, y Regulus ríe tan solo por tratar de complacer a la chica. ¿Será cierto que hace todo por complacer a los demás? — ¿Qué pasa, enano? ¿Mala noche? —sonríe abrazándose de las rodillas, hacía un frío tremendo. Más cuando ve la sombra de dolor que se asienta en los ojos de Regulus todo rastro de humor desaparece de su rostro —. Ya, en serio, Reg. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Regulus da un respingo, esperando que si se niega a hablar la chica se cansará y se irá. No se mueve ni un centímetro.

Está herido. Porque aunque no lo quiera admitir, le duele. Le duele ver como sufre Sirius, como se preocupa por él después de todo ese tiempo. Y odia tener que cargar con ese peso en su conciencia.

La castaña jala de la manga al muchacho y tira sutilmente de ella para llamar su atención. Se miran a los ojos unos momentos, y tira su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol derrotado, dejando ir un largo suspiro desde lo más hondo de sí. Dorcas nunca había visto a Regulus tan dolido, tan frágil. Y se deja llevar por la necesidad que le asalta de abrazarle, de hacerle saber que está bien sentirse mal, que está bien no ser fuerte todo el tiempo.

—Lo odio —dice con la voz quebradiza como cristal —. Se largó de la casa. Me dejó solo con ellos, me dejó toda la carga de traer honor a nuestra ancestral casa a mí solo. No puedo con ello, Dorcas. Y nunca se lo perdonare.

Sabe que sus palabras la han sorprendido, que lo que sea que hubiera preparado para decirle no iba a tener utilidad. Se congela entre sus brazos, más no se mueve de ahí. Entonces Regulus se deja llevar, por la tristeza, por el cansancio o por lo que sea, y envuelve a la muchacha entre sus fuertes brazos, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, encorvándose y dejándose vencer por aquello que le atormenta.

—Está bien… —comienza Dorcas, más se ve interrumpida por la áspera voz de Regulus.

—Yo sé que no está bien, Dorcas —se sorprende al escuchar con claridad la aflicción en su voz —. ¿No se supone que la familia es quien te ayuda a enfrentar tus problemas, no quienes los causan? —no espera por una respuesta, cosa que la chica agradece —. Desde que se fue ya nada es lo mismo en casa.

Llegan a su mente miles de imágenes del Número 12 Grimmauld Place después de la partida de Sirius, como su padre evita regresar temprano como lo solía hacer, como incluso su fría madre ya no le ve con el mismo brillo en la mirada. No, la casa de los Black se venía desmoronando de dentro hacia afuera desde hacía ya generaciones, más esto había detonado la bomba de tiempo.

— ¿Lo echas de menos? —se encuentra con sus ojos, marrones, y ve en ellos la sombra de lagrimas. No quiere que llore, ¿Por qué llora?

Regulus le acaricia la mejilla y esboza una sonrisa triste. Y al responder, lo hace sin dudarlo. —Claro que sí. Somos hermanos, después de todo, aunque no nos comportemos como tales —su corazón se encoge dentro de su pecho.

Se quedan en silencio un tiempo, escuchando el compás de sus respiraciones, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, ofreciendo consuelo al que lo necesita.

— ¿Cómo sucedió, Reg? —sabe que es una pregunta que duele, aun a través del tiempo la herida no ha curado, pero tiene que dejarlo salir. Ese rencor es como un pus que lo infecta todo, tiene que drenarlo, dejarlo salir, para que la herida sane.

Frunce el ceño, buscando una manera de empezar mientras el cabello de Dorcas le hace cosquillas en el rostro. —No debe de ser muy diferente de lo que te imaginas. Gritos, insultos, peleas… Desacuerdos sobre la sangre y el lugar de los _muggles _en la sociedad —se cuida de no decir la palabra _sangre sucia _frente a ella—. Mis padres gritando sobre la deshonra que eso acarrearía al ancestral árbol genealógico de los Black… Nada del otro mundo. Debe de odiarme por tan solo quedarme ahí sin detenerle, sin hacer nada por impedirlo —sonríe al darse cuenta de que la mera presencia de Dorcas le hace sentir más tranquilo.

Dorcas le mira con tristeza, siendo capaz de ver más allá del humor que trata de imprimir en su voz para su beneficio. Pero no dice nada, tan solo se miran a los ojos una vez más, mientras Regulus nota como el dolor de cabeza se va desapareciendo.

Su corazón se encoje con dolor, con furia. No tiene porque sentirse culpable, él no ha hecho nada malo. Tan solo obedece a sus padres y sigue sus deseos, ¿no es eso hacer lo correcto? Sus nudillos se ponen blancos por lo apretados que tiene sus puños.

—Regulus… —sus delicadas manos apartan rebeldes mechones de cabello de su frente, y siente electricidad correr por donde siente su tacto.

—Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, ¿sabes? Desde que se fue ese verano no había nadie con quien hablar —trata de ocultar el dolor en su voz, la forma en que su estómago se retuerce cada vez que recuerda ese último azote de la puerta de la entrada y como Sirius no volvió a casa. Sacude la cabeza, despejando su mente.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

Tiene los ojos oscuros cerrados, más en su rostro se ilumina una luz faltante al escuchar esas palabras de esa suave voz. —Ya lo sé.

Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo se encuentra con esos castaños que hacen que mariposas revoloteen en su estómago amenazando con salir, causándole nauseas, pero no del tipo malo de nauseas; sino de esas que te hacen sentir como el ser más afortunado del mundo.

Ve su mano subir como se tratara de la de alguien más, tocar la aterciopelada mejilla de Dorcas y posarse ahí, y sentir calor en las yemas de sus dedos, proveniente de la piel de la chica…

—Estas ardiendo, Dorcas —exclama alarmado, notando por primera vez que su rostro parecía estar en llamas.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojan. —Bueno…

— ¿Por qué estabas caminando por aquí a medianoche? Y no me mientas, porque lo sabré.

Dorcas rueda los ojos y suelta un bufido, más no hace mayor intento por ocultar su enfermedad. —No podía dormir, así que decidí tomar una caminata nocturna, porque ya sabes lo mucho que odio las enfermerías desde la última vez que tuve que pasar un mes en ella, y dio la casualidad de que te encontré —

—Debías de haberme dicho algo, ¡vas a pescar algo peor! Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería —se quita la túnica que usaba sobre sus pijamas esmeralda y se la coloca a Dorcas con un fluido movimiento, pasando su brazo por su cintura para ceñirla más a sí.

—No, no te molestes, estoy bien, de verdad —trataba de zafarse la chica, odiaba el ambiente de las enfermerías, con todas esas dolencias y quejas y gérmenes, no comprendía como alguien podía soportar estar ahí.

Regulus le dedica una mirada severa. —Nada de peros, señorita, directo a la enfermería.

—Sí, papá —se deja llevar por el muchacho sin oponer más resistencia.

Llegan pronto a la enfermería, donde madame Pomfrey se espanta por la fiebre de la muchacha y, después de darle una poción para bajarle la temperatura, le ordena quedarse la noche para verificar que no sea nada más grave. Se recuesta en una cama y lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos, más ambos saben que pelea en vano.

—No te vayas —pide con ojos suplicantes, tomándolo de la mano justo cuando se volteaba para regresar a la puerta.

—Nunca —susurra, sentándose a su lado en la incómoda cama de sabanas frías, observando cómo se quedaba dormida.

Estando ahí sentado y sin hacer nada no le resulta nada fácil evitar que sus pensamientos vaguen por sendas peligrosas, recordando aquellas noches en las que se quedaba hasta tarde con Sirius hablando de todo y de nada, de lo vigorosamente que defendía sus creencias, de cómo soñaba con llegar a ser como él algún día.

¿Será cierto que tomó la decisión correcta? Si al poner en una balanza el poder de la sangre mágica contra el de la sangre de los _muggle, _¿de verdad prevalecería la primera?

Siente sus manos tensarse, más se relaja una vez más al ver a Dorcas removerse entre sueños.

—Quédate —susurra sin abrir sus ojos, acurrucándose sobre sí misma.

Regulus sonríe y mira por la ventana, observando como el amanecer llega y sus dudas se disipan.

Estaba fuera de su comprensión él como hace poco pensaba tan solo en problemas de faldas, y ahora se hallaba cuestionando toda su existencia.

Más ya había tomado su decisión, como se lo recordaba el ardor en su brazo izquierdo.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado._ **El final no me convence del todo aun, creo que ha quedado demasiado alegre pero no al mismo tiempo, pero esto es lo mejor con lo que he podido dar. Creo que esta es una pareja que tiene potencial, sobretodo porque me puedo imaginar a Dorcas como sea; y me gustaria que Reg fuera asi con ella: que pueda ser mas el, mas adolescente que bromea. Porque Regulus tambien tiene sentimientos aunque quiera hacer creer que no. Creo que por eso trate de darle un tono mas ligero al final, para recompensar el drama de un principio. O quiza no. Ya lo averiguare.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


End file.
